


Un amore muto

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cento parole per descrivere la malinconica parabola di un amore silenzioso e mai consumato: Severus e Lily nei giorni di Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un amore muto

Callie_Stephanides © 2009 (31 dicembre 2009)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/399/un-amore-muto)).

***

L’aveva amato tanto a lungo in silenzio che il suo affetto era diventato muto.  
Con ineluttabile costanza, delle parole dell’amore non era rimasta che un’eco obliqua e quasi offensiva.  
Poteva dirgli che amava il suo nome, perché la severità non è un limite, ma il dono di cuore generoso; poteva lodare la sua discrezione, perché chi grida spezza l’armonia dei tuoi silenzi; poteva confessargli che trovava nobile la sua povertà, perché dentro era ricco.  
Aveva taciuto, Lily, e accolto un amore semplice come non è mai l’amore.  
Per questo, forse, Severus aveva giurato sulle sue labbra immobili.


End file.
